Forum:IWO Games/Brunant bid
Welcome to the Brunanter bid for the IWO games. These games are about showcasing Brunant's nature and history, but they could not be made without people. Both Brunanters that have been here one year and Brunanters who have roots to over 500 years will be working together towards a common goal. Tourism As these games are high-profile among wikinations, tourism will greatly benefit from them. Local tourism offices are promoting a campaign using retro-inspired posters and ads. A major focus of tourism will be to the historical cities and sites, such as Niesburg's Byzantine temple, old Grijzestad and Brunant's many castles. But, tourism will not just be about the historical side, but will also include nature. In Brunant, there are many natural wonders, from its beaches, seas and mountains and everywhere in between. Venues Most of the venues will be located in Koningstad. There will also be some in Carrington and Cape Cross. The majority of venues, such as football stadiums and the swimming pool will not be purpose-built. They are existing facilities that will continue to be used long after the games. The only major new facility would be an indoor arena in Carrington to host basketball and other indoor events. This and other purpose-built facilities will be ecologically-friendly, and by linking them to tertiary-level schools and local municipalities, will continue to be used long after the games are over. Participating venues *Koningstadion, SD Bank-Center Koningstad, Carrington Park Carrington, Volkswagen Stadium Cross, under renovation : football, rugby *Royal University of Koningstad pool: swimming and diving *Royal University of Koningstad athletic stadium: athletics *Royal University of Koningstad ice arena: ice hockey, skating *Carrington College Arena to be built: gymnastics, basketball, judo, fencing, indoor volleyball, handball *Charleston Beach Tennis Club under renovation: tennis, beach volleyball, boules *Bay of Robbe: sailing, triathlon *Various roads: cycling (time trial and road race), triathlon *Berganz Ski Resort under renovation: skiing If we are going to have sparate winter games we don't need the arenas for them. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it has decided to have two games or one large combined one. But I was thinking, why not make an IWO games committee with one representative per nation, and let them decide on the sports? HORTON11: • 13:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I said if. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Let's assume we are. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Infrastructure For the games there will be a need to update Brunant's infrastructure. Accomodations: There will be a need for more hotels to accommodate tourists, and some will be built throughout the host cities in order to house athletes during the games. Many will still be built if the games do not come to Brunant. Transportation: There is already an excellent transportation network in Brunant. Trains will be the primary mode of transportation between cities, for tourists and athletes alike. In Koningstad and Carrington, there is a good S-train (urban light rail) system. Buses, which operate in all the host cities, will run more often, and at least 10-15 new buses will be needed to complement and/or substitute current buses. During the duration of the games, the City of Koningstad will offer reduced fares on its public transit, in order to encourage people to use the more efficient system and to clear the roads of heavy traffic. Security Security for the athletes, residents and tourists during the game will be provided by the police. There will be a 15-20% increase in the number of police from a period extending sometime before to just after the games. Police will assist in security for athletes' residences, sports venues and other sites used for the game and by the public accessing them. The Royal Guard will be on higher alert, but unless there is an imminent security or terrorist threat, they will not be called on to actively patrol the country. Why Brunant? The inaugural games should be held in Brunant for many reasons. Besides the inactive Libertas, Brunant is the largest in population of the wikinations. The island nation would be an excellent place to start because of the high number of possible viewers. In addition, Brunant has many already built venues, so if the games do not work out, little money will have been wasted. Brunant is also one of less active Wikinations, with only three to five active users, and could use an infusion of activity. Finally, the venues and transportation are proven to be environmentally safe, which will set a standard for future IWO games. This looks great! You know, you should make a character to be Brunant's olympic/IWO games committee leader, in charge of coordinating out athletes for the games. HORTON11: • 17:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC)